A Romanian Love Story
by Shaari
Summary: What is Romania's best mystery...? What if the mystery has migrated to Japan... right next to the Guardians? What if this mystery is lacking something it desperately needs? What if... Amu & Rima have the very thing it needs!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey again, faithful readers!! Another idea has struck my mind for a Shugo Chara fanfic and here it is! Not sure whether this will actually work out though so this is the prologue! If the reviews and hits are good, continuation will definitely occur!!**

**sobs I do not own anything of Shugo Chara...**

**Prologue**

Amu looked up from the book she was reading.

"Na, this is taking forever!"

"But you have to finish it, Amu-chan otherwise you can't write you book report!" a pink little Chara said.

"Yeah, it's an interesting book too. I don't see why you can't appreciate art in this way," a blue Chara said, hovering near her sisters, Ran and Suu. Amu looked up gloomily.

"It's not that, just the hot weather!"

"After this we can go eat ice-cream desu!" Amu peered at Suu through the corner of her eyes.

"I suppose… Alright! Let's get this over and done with!"

"Go for it, Amu-chan!"

Two hours later…

"Wah, that sure took longer than I thought!"

"At least you're free now for the rest of this summer."

"Rest of this summer… as in ten hours left before I go to school. Excluding sleep that makes it two hours," the heavy atmosphere was coming back. Ran looked apologetically at Amu.

"Oh well, it's better than not getting it done. I'm going for a shower now," as the girls left their bedroom, a breeze blew through Amu's open double glass doors sending ripples through her curtains.

"Ah, her voice sends delight through me," a husky voice whispered from behind the doors.

"It looks like we've come to the right place!" another voice uttered beside the first.

"Yes, it looks like I might have some fun soon."

* * *

**Uhm... I really don't know how it sounds!! Reviews might be nice... D**

**Shaari**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: YES, I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THIS FANFIC!! D Plz keep the highly coveted reviews coming!**

**Chapter 1**

"Morning, Hinamori-san," Amu's face immediately turned red.

"M-Morning, Tadase-kun."

"How was your summer?"

"F-Fine! What about yours?"

"The usual," and there was the prince-like smile. Amu immediately looked away throwing her 'Cool and Spicy' attitude out.

"When will she learn?" Miki muttered disapprovingly while Ran and Suu smiled away.

"Hello everyone, did you all finish your summer homework?" Amu and Tadase looked towards Rima.

"Yes, the book report took the longest," Tadase said while Amu stared in awe at Rima's endless pile of homework to give in.

"Indeed, what did you read about?"

"A Classic Japanese Novel and you Hinamori-san?"

"Eh, ah! A book about creatures. What about you, Rima?"

"Dracula."

"Huh?"

"It's a book about a Romanian Vampire," Tadase filled Amu in on the details.

"Really? Sounds rather gothic to me," the off-handed tone was back once again.

"OK everyone, settle down now," the three Guardians turned to sit down as their home room tutor slid the classroom door shut with a soft click.

"Today we have a transfer student from abroad joining us. Enter please," the tutor gestured towards the door. The class's eyes all slipped towards the door. A few seconds later, the door slid open and a boy walked in. As he stood at the front of the class, everyone whispered among themselves. Amu sighed as she heard the usual gossip-talk.

"Look, he has black hair!"

"Those eyes, they're so deep!"

"Tall for a sixth-grader."

"He looks so cute in that uniform!" the comments died down as the tutor finished writing the student's name on the board.

"Horia Luca is going to be in this class from now on. Introduce yourself," the boy bowed slightly then straightened.

"Good Morning, my name is Horia Luca. Pleased to meet you all," then those mahogany brown eyes slid across to where Amu was sitting. Their gaze connected. She shivered at the intensity of his stare yet didn't look away. Such darkness was filled in those eyes yet nothing is revealed within that smile of his.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Suu poked Amu slightly.

"N-Nothing-" but there was something wrong now because suddenly from behind Luca flew a Guardian Chara.

"A-Amu, that boy has a Chara!" Rima whispered loud enough for both Amu and Tadase to hear while Luca's Chara perched gracefully on his owner's shoulder. The black cloak fluttered slightly around the Chara. In the morning sun, the Chara's black tuxedo reflected the light mysteriously into Amu's eyes.

"We'll have to invite him over to the Royal Garden after school," Tadase muttered back.

* * *

**GOMENASAI!! I have started school again so I can't write a lot!! My new chapters are going to be shortish from now on... Thanks for putting up with me Faithful Readers!! I hope you all stay tuned to the next chap!!**

**Shaari**


End file.
